CaT FooD
by yuu-sakurai
Summary: Ryoma no sabe lo que siente por momo y mas ahora que descubrió que eiji esta detras suyo o.o! no sabe a quien de los dos elegir ..bueno este fic se lo kiero dedicar a erikun ke la kiero muchio momoXryoXeiji
1. Chapter 1

Cat food 

Cáp. 1:

"

Como todos los días en seigaku las practicas acababan de empezar .El pequeño joven de ojos miel se sentía algo perturbado ,no tenia idea de cual era la razón pero sentía que algo extraño iba a sucederle.

Al igual que siempre hoy les tocaba jugar dobles, ryoma estaba dispuesto a pedirle a su sempai momo-kun que jugaran dobles juntos, pero ese día fue distinto. Ryoma se acerco lentamente a su sempai pero antes de poder hablarle sintió como alguien lo tomaba desde atrás jalándolo.

ochibi... juega dobles con migo!! hoi

espera...eiji yo...

-----------

ehy momo quieres ser mi pareja en dobles?.-

claro shuichiro porque no?

----------

esta bien eiji jugare con tigo

bien ochibi no te preocupes nosotros dos podremos con todo ellos .-

si como digas.- ryoma se sentía un poco defraudado puesto que su sempai lo había dejado por otro .-"_suichiro cuanto te envidio, O.o que estoy diciendo"_

ehy pequeñín nos toca jugar ¡!!! A que no adivinas con quien??

Ahí voy eiji-sempai ...-ryoma un tanto extraño se acerco a eiji asombrado miro a sus oponentes.- oishi? Momo?

Claro quienes vamos a ser?.-oishi respondía

"_oishi!! Va a ser mejor que te calles!"-_ ryoma extrañamente enfadado

el partido empezó.. eiji y ryoma no iban para nada mal ,pero el partido estaba algo reñido .Cada punto que momo anotaba shuichiro lo alentaba ...mas y mas hasta que..

punto para la pareja Momoshiro oishi .-

bien momo estamos a la cabeza!!.- oishi y momo chocan las manos

si.. nosotros dos somos geniales...

ahhh!! Ya me cansaron en especial tu shuichiro!! Deja de alentarlo!! No necesita de tus halagos!!! Me tienes arto... si tu Momoshiro quieres jugar con el bien as lo que quieras!!! No me importa!!.- ryoma asombrado de lo que acababa de decir sale rápidamente corriendo

ehy ryoma espera!!.- momo intentaba detenerlo pero sus pies no parecían tener la intención de moverse

ah mira lo que acabas de hacer!!.-eiji sale corriendo tras ryoma .

Afortunadamente nadie además de ellos 4 se encontraba allí..

Eiji buscaba desesperadamente a ryoma...pero no lo encontró por ningún lado ... decidió caminar hacia los vestidores, ya todos se habían ido incluyendo momo y oishi.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba él quitándose su camiseta. El joven "neko" no se resistió y sintió unas gratas ganas de abrazarlo, se acerco a él y poco a poco fue tomándolo en sus brazos sintiendo su suave abdomen. Ryoma tardo en reaccionar ,pensando que su sempai momo había vuelto a buscarlo.

Eiji – sempai!!! Que haces?!! No .. no ...yo no soy así...tu y yo no...no podemos.-

Ryoma yo solo ...sentí ganas de abrazarte

Pero eiji tu y oishi no estaban...

Hn eso es lo que todos piensan pero la verdad oishi y yo no estamos juntos ..

eiji por favor entiende que yo nos soy así...

así como?

Tu ya sabes "así".- eiji se acercaba lentamente a ryoma

Así... no entiendo porque no me lo explicas mejor..

Eiji no ...

El joven NEKO ,por fin obtuvo lo que tanto anhelaba ... el sabor de lo que él tanto había esperado desde que ryoma entro al club de tennis ...

Sabia muy bien que ryoma amaba a momo aunque no se lo digiera , pero eso no evito que eiji obtuviera lo que quería...RYOMA( kien no puede amarlo ¿////)

Al día siguiente ryoma despertaba algo confundido por el beso que eiji sorpresivamente le dio el día anterior, aunque el amor que él sentía hacia Momoshiro aun seguía en pie .Todos en su casa notaron algo distinto en él, ryoma solía jugar con karupin pero lo único que hacia era estarse sentado ,esperando la hora de que su sempai viniera a recogerlo como era de costumbre.

Momo llego y ambos fueron juntos a la escuela. En el camino ryoma lo único que hacia era escuchar a su sempai sin responder, pero hubo algo que llamo demasiado la atención del joven..

oye ryoma ...sabes ayer tuve un sueño extraño...

mm?

Si ...allí habían dos persona.. no las lograba diferenciar... pero estoy seguro que eran dos chicos... de apoco fui acercándome ...y fui distinguiendo a los dos...

Y.. quienes eran?

Eras tu... y...

Y?- Ryoma esperaba que la respuesta fuera ...momo...

...y... eiji

EIJI!!!!!!?? Pero que tiene que ver eiji en todo esto?¿ ...

No lo se pero ...parecían estar...

No no quiero saberlo...

Ryoma acaso...tu..

Claro que no!!! ...como puedes pensar eso...!!!

Oye .. tranquilo ...no estaba insinuando nada U¬¬

A veces me sorprenden tus sueños extraños u ´u-...

Jaja ..n.n U

Mientras mas se acercaban a la escuela ,ryoma mas nervioso se ponía .. con que cara vería a eiji después de lo que sucedió?...aun seguía sintiendo ese gran amor por momo pero al mismo tiempo sentía gran atracción por eiji... y oishi? Él estaba seguro de que oishi amaba a eiji O.o

Muchas cosas mas daban vueltas en la cabeza del chico . Ente tantos pensamientos por fin habían llegado ..

Las clases concurrieron comúnmente y ryoma no vio a eiji por ningún lado, no era porque no quería hacerlo sino por el hecho de que esta vez no estarían solos.

Como siempre el pequeño chico era seguido por el dúo "insoportable"(Tina: claro porque no tienen nada mas interesante para hacer que ir y molestar a ryoma T.T lo compadezco tanto ,por supuesto hablamos de sakuno y tomoka ) .

"_otra vez esas dos que será lo que querrán esta vez?... ¬¬.-_

PRINCIPE RYOMA!!!! AQUÍ!! ..

" _va a ser mejor que me vaya lo mas rápido que pueda ... quizás si voy a la cafetería no me encuentren U¬¬".-_ Ryoma corre por su vida con dirección a la cafetería , mientras es seguido por las insoportables .después de un largo rato de persecuciones (estilo policiales) llega a su destino.. pero lo extraño es que no había nadie allí ?¿ ...

pero donde están todos?? Acaso ya habrá terminado el receso ¿? ... va a ser mejor que vuelva ..u.u .-

no ..espera ..que no me vas a saludar?? .-

O.o p..per..pero que ..eiji que estas haciendo aquí tu solo..-

Que acaso no te alegras de verme ...

No.. no es que no me alegre..es que..

.mm ??

por cierto sabes donde están todos ¿?

.. hoi ..no intentes desviar el tema jaja pero si quieres saberlo hoy teníamos una obra de algunos alumnos de 1 er año en el patio . ..no me digas que lo habías olvidado ochibi ..

emm bueno yo... u.u U ...espera entonces que estas haciendo aquí??

Bueno la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir n.n

Que fácil solucionas las cosas u.u

Jeje .. n .n...- eiji cambia el semblante de su rostro repentinamente ( un poko raro ¿?).-ryoma ayer..saliste un poco ..emm...asustado...estas enojado conmigo por lo que paso?

Ehh no.. porque debería de enojarme con tigo ¬¬. Además fue solo el momento ..

Si ..claro el momento (n.n) -.

Bueno creo que va a ser mejor que vayamos a donde están todos

eiji??

Eh si!! Vamos

,o.ó mm ?¿

Ambos chicos salieron despacio para que nadie los viera, ryoma prefirió tomar caminos distintos ,por cierta incomodidad que sentía estando junto a eiji, pero por el contrario este prefirió no separase y seguir juntos n.n.

La primer persona que vieron al llegar fue a syusuke ,que se encontraba de pie junto a Tezuka y sadaharu.. de hecho un tanto aburridos .

eiji donde estabas?? Las chicas te estaban buscando...- preguntaba su sempai syusuke.

Chicas??_.-_ ryoma intentaba ser indiferente.

Ah si!!! Son unas compañeras que me están haciendo un favor. .n.n

Que favor?.- seguía interrumpiendo con tal de saber para que esas chicas buscaban a eiji.

Nada , no preguntes tanto ochibi ¡!!!_.-_

Porque no quieres decirme?.-

Interrumpiendo este cuestionario, momo y kaoru se acercan ,como siempre, pelándose..

Idiota... sabes deletrear eso ¡!!

A quien crees que le dices idiota!!! Imbecil!! No sabes hacer nada bien ¡!

Fue todo tu culpa!!

Mi culpa!!???

Oigan pueden calmarse los dos?.-syusuke intentaba calmar la situación

Que esta ocurriendo pueden calmarse los dos??.-aunque Tezuka intentaba calmarlos ellos parecían siquiera escuchar sus comentarios ¬¬.

OIGAN LOS DOS CALMENSEN SI NO QUIEREN QUEDARCE DESPUÉS DE CLASES!!.- por fin un profesor había logrado calamar la situación u.u

Oigan que acaso no estaba ryoma hace un momento aquí??.- momo parecía haber olvidado todo lo que había sucedido .

Si ¡!! Es cierto eiji tampoco esta ¡!!!.- oishi también noto la ausencia de los dos chicos

Mmm ¬¬... mejor ni hablar n.n ...-

HORIO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ.- todos preguntaban ...

Espera a que te refieres con eso ...- momo estaba entrando en desesperación.

No ,no nada .. yo no dije nada ¡!! .U...-

Dímelo!!!!! Ò.Ó ... _" no quiero pensar que ellos dos ...".-_

Que ellos dos que??.- preguntaba oishi

Eh?? No me digas que...-

Momo estabas pensando en vos alta .U.-

Ehh .. yo jeje nada es solo que ryoma esta pasando mucho tiempo con eiji y eso me llamo la atención ..nada fuera de lo normal .U.-

Mmm...-

_------------------------------------°°°°°°------------------------_

eiji puedes decirme a donde vamos?? o.ó ..-

solo acompáñame a ver que es lo que quieren mis "amigas"...-

olvídalo... no tengo intención de ir... me vuelvo con los demás ...-

oye ,oye.. acompáñame no seas malo o...-tomo la mano de ryoma y lo arrastro con el fin de que lo acompañara

0///0 ...-

ehy!!!! ...chicas ... aquí estoy que era lo que querían pedirme ¿?...-

m?? Eiji ... – respondían las dos jóvenes

necesitamos que nos hagas un favor ...tu sabes de las obras que se están preparando para el festival verdad??

si.. escuche algo...

bueno.. en fin queremos que seas el protagonista de nuestra obra w ...

EH!!!!!??? YO????!!!...-

Si tu arias el papel perfecto ¡!!

Pero por lo menos díganme cual es el guión de la obra ...-

Es una parodia ...se trata de un joven caballero que sirve al rey , este chico esta perdidamente enamorado de la hermana del rey ..pero lamentablemente es un amor prohibido u.u la joven esta comprometida con el hijo de un rey muy importante... de este casamiento dependerá el futuro del reino..por tanto los dos jóvenes deciden escaparse pero el prometido de la princesa no estaba muy contento y así dio comienzo a una guerra , donde deberá participar su amado quien muere en batalla ...de tanta tristeza la muchacha decide suicidarse.. y ese es el final de la historia..

TwT que triste ...-

Ya tenemos todos los papeles menos 1 , el de la princesa, pero nosotras preferimos que tu escojas a quien será tu compañera /////...-

Yo tengo que elegir ¿?!!!! Mmm..(eiji pone una sonrisa maligna..) ya se quien puede ocupar ese papel ... w

KIEN KIEN???!!.- las chicas entraban en desesperación

Aquí esta ...- eiji se corrió hacia un costado dejando ver a ryoma .. quien en ese instante se sorprendió y sus mejillas tomaron un color Rosado...

Espera un segundo eiji tu no estarás pensando que yoo...

EL!!!!!..PERO EIJI EL ES UN CHICO ¡!!!...-

Y??... será divertido ¡! Vamos no creen que seria algo extraño dos chicos juntos o.

¬ si tienes razón ...- las dos jóvenes estaban es su mundo de sueños imaginando una escena romántica de los dos jóvenes ... – SI!!! ... estoy de acuerdo ¡!!!! Será mejor ke empezaremos lo mas rápido posible .. así que como quieras que te llames debes venir en el próximo receso a si te tomaremos las medidas para el vestido **O**...

primero mi nombre es ryoma y segundo cuando fue que dije que aceptaría hacer el papel ¬¬??

Listo ya esta decidido ryoma llega temprano porque estaremos muy ocupados..(decidieron por el)

Hai u.u _" no tengo opción"_

Luego de que todos los alumnos volvieran a sus clases ;después de que la obra de los chicos terminará; las clases concurrieron muy lentamente para todos menos para ryoma quien sin entender el porque en verdad estaba esperando para los ensayos ...

La campana sonó , se levanto de su asiento y se apuro lo mas que pudo para llegar a la clase de eiji, donde los esperaban cientos de chicas para tomar sus medidas (babosas ¬¬).

eh .. eh n.nU _"tengo miedo, eiji donde estas .."_ .-

Ryoma , así es como te llamabas no?

Si .

Ven no seas tímido no te vamos a morder n.n ...

Parece todo lo contrario..

M? Dijiste algo

No, no nada..

Bien , yo seré quien haga tu vestido y el de eiji .. mi nombre es hikaru n.n ..

Bien.. por cierto donde esta eiji??

Le pedí si por favor podría avisar a los que faltan que vengan para probarse sus trajes..

Los de ellos ya están listos?

Si .. pero por si preguntas preferimos dejar el tuyo para lo ultimo ya que era el traje mas difícil al igual que el del príncipe ...

Ahh ya veo..

Bueno ryoma puedes ponerte aquí...-la joven tomo cuidadosamente cada una de las medidas, en ese momento eiji aparece..

Hikaru.. ya traje a los chicos que me pediste ... o.o ryoma ¡!! E alegra que hallas venido...n.n.-

No tenia opción ¬¬..

Jeje bueno ryoma yo enseguida vengo y termino ...

O.O esta bien..

Oye ryoma ...

M?? ¬¬.

Tienes algo que hacer después de clases?? ¬¬

Ni lo sueñes...¬¬

T.T que malo eres...

(suspira) esta bien que quieres? ¬¬

n.n quieres salir con migo ¿? Vamos a la tienda de mascotas!!!..

a la tienda de mascotas ¿?...

si ¡!! Siempre me gusta ir allí n.n ..

esta bien ¬¬...-

oye ryoma...

m? ¬¬

.. me das un beso??

..o////o que dices maldito pervertido ¡!!! Ò.Ó

oye no me digas así no dije nada malo u.u pero parece que me odiaras (eiji esta fingiendo ¬¬ para avisarles de antemano)

c..claro que no Ò.Ó...

claro que si n.n..- eiji se acercaba de a poco a ryoma

que no!!

Si.. – ya estando demasiado cerca..-

Q..que nn..o..- en eso llega hikaru.

O.O ... Gommen ...no quise interrumpir o.O...!!

No!! No!!.- ryoma intentaba calmar la situación

Hikaru ¡! No te preocupes tenemos todo el DIA para hacerlo n.n

QUE DICES!!! Ò////Ó.- ryoma parecía un poco irritado

Ehh .. haré como si no hubiera visto nada U...-hikaru se acerco lentamente un poco sorprendida por lo sucedido y termino de tomar las medidas de ambos chicos.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente .Aunque durante las practicas ryoma noto un cierto cambio de temperamento en su sempai Momoshiro. Estubo constantemente cerca de él ,evitando el acercamiento de eiji a toda costa...

----------------------------------°°°°°°°°°----------------------------------------------

Preguntas...(hechas por Yuu)

¿momo le habrá pagado a las chicas para hacer el papel de maloso en la obra?

¿oishi tendrá ropa limpia puesta? O.O no quiero saberlo...

¿ sadaharu dejara la bebida y las fiestas locas? ¿irá a un grupo de ayuda?

¿podrá kaoru comprar un exterminador de ratas para su madre?

Muchas preguntas pero habrá respuestas...turururu O.O

Haru: deja la cerveza ¡! ¬¬.

Miyo: déjala tranquila ella sola se entiende... vamonos despacio para ke no se de cuenta...

Yuu: **ojos brillantes** no me abandonen T.T

Señor X: como pudiste!!! Me engañas con ese tal ryoma verdad??!!

Yuu: eh?!!! Con que señor x ¬¬... podría decirse que ryoma es mas lindo u.u

Haru: esto se pone interesante!!

Señor x: claro ke no ryoma es bien parecido pero no me llega ni a los talones

cara de superioridad ...

Yuu: creo que no fue sadaharu el de la fiesta loca ¬¬.

Señor X: KE KIERES DECIR!!! Por lo menos admite que a ti si te gusto...

Yuu: no estoy tan ciega ¬¬. Kawamura es mas lindo... no ke estoy diciendo o.o

Haru: tampoco para tanto

Yuu: bueno en fin, prometo atar al señor x para que no vuelva a interrumpir en mis pensamientos u.u

Señor X.: nunca me atraparas sale corriendo


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. 2:

Al día siguiente ryoma se despertó, bastante alegre; una sensación extraña recorría en él. Le gustaba la idea de que su sempai estuviera celoso de eiji, le resultaba un tanto divertido ,ya empezaba a hacerse ilusiones de que momo podría sentir lo mismo que él sentía, ya había asumido el hecho de que le gustaba momo pero prefería mantenerse en silencio hasta estar seguro de que momo lo ama igual que él .Con eiji en realidad no sabia bien que ocurría, estaba confundido, sentía que lo quería, pero de una forma distinta, aún lo seguía viendo con los ojos de un amigo ,simplemente eso.

Ryoma se vistió, bajo a desayunar como todas las mañanas .Era fin de semana pero igual ryoma tenía planes de salir, momo lo acompañaría a comprarse una raqueta nueva.

Ryoma se sentó en el sofá junto a karupin y espero a que su amigo viniera a recogerlo, las horas pasaron pero momo no llegaba ,por tal motivo ryoma decidió llamar a su casa. Uno de sus hermanos pequeños atendió ,le dijo a ryoma que momo había salido hacia la casa de suichirou ,pues había olvidado algo allí. Ryoma sorprendido y sumamente enojado arrojó el teléfono contra la pared haciendo que se saliera la batería del mismo. Subió rápido a su habitación y allí se encerró.

Luego de un rato alguien llamó a su puerta, ryoma aún seguía molesto así que decidió no contestar a los llamados.

Paso un tiempo y volvieron los llamados, así que ryoma, un poco más calmado, se levanto y abrió la puerta. Se quedo por un momento sorprendido, no lograba pronunciar ninguna palabra, rápidamente se lanzó hacia su sempai quien respondió al mismo tiempo, entre susurros...

Ryoma Gommen .. por llegar tarde.-

Momo...- ryoma levanto su rostro y miró fijamente a momo.

Sentía ganas de llorar de expresarle el amor que sentía pero el miedo hizo que ryoma permaneciera en silencio. Soltó a su sempai un poco avergonzado mirando la sonrisa que este le mostraba.

no quise hacerlo, pero donde te habías metido??... entube horas esperándote...-el pequeñín regañaba y regañaba a su amigo ,quien lo único que hizo fue echarse a reír.- pero que es tan gracioso??? Ò.Ó...-

jaja ryoma te comportas como si fueras mi esposa n.n ..-tardó en reaccionar mirando el sonrojo de su amigo.. y al mismo tiempo sentía un calor que cubría su rostro por completo...- n..no .. no quise decir eso n///nU ..

um .- ambos chicos bajaron ya listos para marcharse. Ryoma ya había puesto el teléfono en su lugar, y fue a su habitación a revisar si no se olvidaba nada , dejando a momo en el living .Sonó el teléfono y momo no tubo la mejor idea que atenderlo ..

konnichiwa...-

konnichiwa emm está ryoma ¿?..-

Hai de parte ¿?.-

de eiji kikumaru ...-

O.o E...EIJI !!!!!!!!!!!!! como estas eiji!!! Habla momo n.n ¡!!

Momo!!!! Ò.Ó que estas haciendo allí ...??!!!!!

Pues ryoma me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar algunas cosas y.. pues.. aquí estoy n.n.- interrumpiendo la conversación por fin baja ryoma de su habitación, escuchando los gritos de eiji por el teléfono..- e... ryoma creo que es para ti ¬¬...-

Hai u.uU

ryoma explícame que hace momo en tu casa??!!... yo tendría que estar allí ¡!!! Ò.Ó...

no es de tu incumbencia ¬¬ yo le pedí que viniera, se nos hace tarde así que adiós eiji ¬¬..-

OYE!! Espera no co...- ya había colgado.

Ya podemos irnos n.n...-

Ehh si n.n U...-

Estuvieron largo rato recorriendo todos los sitios de deportes pero pareciera que ryoma estuviera un poco aburrido. Momo al notar esto le ofreció tomar un helado, para distraerse un poco, quizás así podría entretener un poco mas a ryoma.

Ya era tarde y Momoshiro acompaño a ryoma hasta su casa, antes de llegar ryoma intento tomar fuerzas para decirle a momo lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero no pudo hacerlo.

oye momo ,solo por curiosidad, que hacías en lo de oishi??..-

n.n U emm pues en realidad solo fui a pedirle unas cosas de la escuela , nada de importancia .-

"_momo por que no me dices la verdad ¬¬" _.-

oye ryoma , ...

mm?

Te mentí...

O.o como que me mentiste???!!

No fui a la casa de oishi u.u...-

Pues entonces a donde fuiste???...-ryoma se sentía mas aliviado aunque su sempai le hubiera mentido ..-

Pues ryoma tengo que contarte algo... hay una persona que me gusta mucho hace algún tiempo..-

Mm?? Quien?? .-

Pues es alguien demasiado cercano a nosotros...-

QUIEN?????!!!!!!.-

Es ann ..-

Ann???!!!!..- con esta respuesta ryoma se sintió destrozado, sentía como si le hubieran dado un paliza, le dolía demasiado el pecho ,y en ese instante se paralizó.

Oye ryoma estas bien??...- momo veía como su amigo iba cayendo al piso...-RYOMA!!!! Que te pasa???.- ryoma se había desmayado..-

Abrió sus ojos, estaba en su habitación ,y junto a él estaba su prima quien se sintió más aliviada al verlo despertar.

ryoma?? Estas bien?? Nos preocupaste... que fue lo que te paso??.-

la verdad.. es que no lo recuerdo.. u.u ..-

n.n parece que ya estas un poco mejor.. pero igual quédate aquí y descansa..- se levanto y salió de allí.

Ryoma giró su cabeza y observo el reloj , eran las 21:00 hs., aun no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. A medida que recordaba empezaba a sentir como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Sentía odio.. se sentía engañado por su mejor amigo, por un momento pensó en que ya nadie más le haría sentir lo mismo, pero luego vino a su mente su otro sempai, quien a pesar de saber que no lo amaba, esta intentando todo para conseguirlo.

Se seco las lagrimas y tomó el teléfono...

El fin de semana paso muy rápido, ya era lunes por la mañana.

Ryoma se levanto y a diferencia de los otros días no fue junto con momo a la escuela.

Salió de su casa y tomó camino, pero esta vez no iba acompañado de momo sino que decidió cambiar, así que ayer por la noche llamó a eiji y le pidió que fueran juntos .

(yuu: opino que fue una MUY buena idea), fue todo muy tranquilo, hasta que de camino, se encontraron ( yuu :desgraciadamente) con momo y ann ( yuu: que mi#& hacia ann ahí no se )

Ryoma ¡!! Eiji!!! Hola como están??...- momo se acercaba.-

ryoma si quieres podemos irnos corriendo no creo que se de cuenta ¬¬.- eiji susurraba.-

u.u no eiji .. va ser mejor que nos quedemos ..-

mm o.o ¿? Pero que les pasa?? Porque esas caras n.n??.-

mm por nada, creo que se nos hace un poco tarde ..- ryoma intentaba irse.

Mm.. si quieren pasamos por el colegio de ann y vamos los 3 juntos n.n..

creo que es mejor que vayas tu con tu "novia", por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro.-

o.o bueno como ustedes quieran n.n entonces nos vemos .- momo y ann se van por su lado.-

o.o oye ryoma ...

mm? ¬¬.

Porque tienes esa cara? o.o .-

"ryoma cae al piso" hay eiji que are con tigo u.u.-

m? "eiji mira el reloj" etto ryoma creo que estamos llegando tarde u.u.

Y RECIEN ME LO DICES!!!??

Gommen !!!

Eiji y ryoma corren y de lejos ven pasar a Momoshiro como si nada hubiera pasado , tocando el timbre de su bicicleta .el día paso muy rápido y ryoma, un poco dormido de la clase de ingles, se acercaba a los vestuarios, en donde parecía no haber nadie , para la suerte de ryoma.

Echizen abre la puerta y allí estaba sentado eiji mirándolo seriamente como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

eiji te ocurre algo?

Ryoma necesito preguntarte algo.. .-

M? Dime que acaso hice algo malo?..-

Ryoma.. tu ya sabes que a mi me gustas pero..-

Pero ¿? .-ryoma tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

Pero .. yo se .. yo se que a ti en verdad yo no te gusto no? A ti siempre te gusto momo y por culpa de lo que esta ocurriendo tu sufres no?¿..-

..-ryoma bajo el rostro

ryoma respóndeme yo te gusto??!!!

...-

ryoma!!!!

...no..- susurro

que? Que dijiste?

Ya te lo dije ¡! No ,no me gustas!! A mi me gusta momo!!

Ya veo ...- eiji se levanta despacio y se va

E..espera eiji!!.-

Entra, de pronto, momo preocupado por el rostro con el que eiji salió de allí.-

oye ryoma tu sabes que le paso a eiji o.o..-

sabes...-

m? o.o.-

FUE POR TU CULPA!!!.-

EHH!!! Por mi culpa ¿?!!! Yo que hice!!! .-

Todo ocurre por tu culpa... .- lagrimas contorneaban el rostro de ryoma.- POR QUE TU ME GUSTAS!!! Por eso eiji se fue ...porque yo no puedo corresponderle ... por eso ES POR TU CULPA!!.-momo tomo a ryoma del brazo y lamió las lagrimas de su rostro, ryoma estupefacto cerro los ojos para poder sentirlo.- porque haces eso?

No lo se, sentí el impulso de hacerlo.- ryoma rápidamente empuja a momo tirándolo con rudeza al piso.

G..Gommen pero no puedo ...-

Que te sucede ryoma ¿? Que es lo que no puedes..-

No lo se estoy confundido...!!!.- ryoma sale corriendo

Ryoma!! Espera.- momo sale detrás de ryoma (yuu: esto ya se esta volviendo dramático --U)

Ryoma corrió hasta donde su cuerpo resistió y tubo que pararse junto a un banco totalmente rodeado de árboles .momo, que al parecer no lo perdió de vista, llego casi al mismo tiempo que el.

ryoma... al fin te alcance.- entre suspiros

hn... porque me seguiste??!!! .-

ryoma.. sabes tu eres un gran amigo mío y no quiero que estés enojado con migo así que si te llege a lastimar discúlpame y eso no sirve déjame darte esto como disculpas .- momo se acerca a ryoma y pero antes le susurra _"perdóname"_ y suavemente lo besa .estuvieron así largo rato hasta que se escucha un fuerte grito.

AHHHH!!!.-

Ambos chicos se voltearon y vieron a sakuno tapándose la boca, con un rostro sorprendido y unas lagrimas que caían , no lo dudo ni un segundo y salió de allí. Momo volvió hacia ryoma .

vas a ir tras ella?.-

no.- ryoma tomo el rostro de momo y lo beso. Momo sin siquiera pensarlo correspondió el beso, poniendo sus brazos sobre la cintura del otro. Después de separarse, ryoma miro fijamente a su amigo quien, sonreía como lo hacía siempre.

Momo.. porque me besaste?

N..no lo se . sentí el deseo de hacerlo. Sabes, últimamente te vi muy apegado a eiji eso me llamo bastante la atención.(yuu: para no decir que estaba celoso)

-------------------------------OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--------------------------------------

bienvenido a casa ryoma.-

Ohayo okasan o.o.-

porque llegaste tan tarde a casa jovencito acaso tienes una novia por allí.- nanjirou como siempre ¬¬.

Hn.. déjate de tonterías novia yo? Ha ...- ryoma subió a su habitación y se hecho de inmediato en la tina .

porque momo me beso todavía no lo entiendo , pero acaso no le gustaba ann o acaso intentaba darme celos .o.o eso es! Momo solo quería ponerme celoso, pero entonces porque no me dijo que le gustaba en lugar de decirme que era un gran amigo u.u.-_"no entiendo o.o ...y eiji sinceramente no se bien que es lo que siento por el pero hay veces que siento que el me gusta pero luego creo que solo es un amigo no entiendo estoy muy confundido" _(yuu :che no se pero yo te recomiendo que hables con eiji u.u / señor x: como que vos sos la autora ¬¬/ yuu: Cállate !! Nadie te llamo nyaa!!/ ryoma: podemos continuar #¬¬/ yuu: a si! Gommen n.nU)

Antes de acostarse, hikaru( no se si la recuerdan ¬¬ la chik del 1ER cap)lo llama por teléfono avisándole que al día siguiente se reunirían todos para ensayar .(Yuu: un pequeño detalle que se me paso! Ryoma ya tenia medio ensayado el libreto n.n).

Bueno por fin era viernes, ryoma se había quedado dormido pero pareció no ser el único porque "casualmente" se encontró con momo, y ambos llegaron tarde.

Durante el receso ryoma tomo sus cosas y fue al ensayo general (yuu: es donde ya tienen hasta los trajes y la escenografía lista).eiji por supuesto estaba allí traje blanco y azul de príncipe, con un GRAN grupo de chicas rodeándolo.

Ryo-kun ¡! Al fin llegaste ..-

M? a hikaru como estas? o.o .-

Muy bien tu?.-

Bien -- eso creo.-

M? a lo dices por eiji? o.o jaja no te preocupes el no te engañaría.-

No es eso. Además eiji y yo no estamos juntos -- .-

A Etto.. bueno n.nU emm ven por aquí que tengo que darte tu vestido.-

mm.. lo había olvidado u.u.- antes de ir con hikaru ryoma da una leve mirada a eiji quien también lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y unos ojos tristes, echizen inmediatamente volvió a su camino.

Cuando salió de los vestidores ryoma llevaba puesto un vestido muy hermoso color rosa y blanco que le llegaba hasta el suelo, con unas mangas hasta el codo ; en el pelo solamente llevaba una broche con una rosa.

Eiji lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos , no podía creer lo lindo que estaba así vestido (yuu: kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!! ////// ) ryoma estaba demasiado sonrojado, entre los gritos de las chicas desesperadas que ahora lo rodeaban a el. Hikaru pidió silencio y al fin pudieron empezar .

ESCENA ROMÁNTICA

sé que amo pero no puedo estar con tigo, recuerda que el reino esta en peligro .-ryoma

eso es lo que ellos quieren que hagas, tu debes hacer lo que sientes, no lo que tu padres quieren ...-eiji

No eso es imposible , además mi padre ya ha decidido quien será mi futuro esposo ..yo..yo no se -Ryoma

Esmeralda yo te amo (Yuu: ya esta! EIJI te amo ¬)..escapemos juntos te prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz.-eiji

CORTEE!!!! .- kaoru (el chico raro que dirige) .- ahora viene la escena del beso asi que vamos a saltearla y seguir con el resto ne?.-

No!! No!! Que hagan la escena del beso!!! Que la hagan!! .- chicas desesperadas

¬¬.. ustedes verdaderamente con insoportables.- eiji un poco de mal humor

(suspiro) hagamos esa maldita escena y listo ¬¬.- ryoma también

bien bien entonces hagamos esa escena y sigamos u.u.- kaoru

CONTINUAMOS ECENA ROMANTICA

Ryoma y eiji empezaban a acercarse de a poco empezaron a sentir sus labios uniéndose.

ESPEREN!!!.- un chico disfrazado de príncipe entra

Oh! No es mi futuro esposo Demian ..-ryoma con cara de nenita ,eiji se levanta y empuña su espada..

Bueno voy a cortar la escenita aca para que puedan imaginar un poco Jiji. Eiji y ryoma volvieron cada uno para sus casas. Y ya faltaba poco para el gran evento.

Todos estaban nerviosos ,menos ryoma quien sentía pena de eiji pero no entendía por que.

----------------------------OOOOOOO----------------

preguntas hechas por yuu:

¿ quien era el loco psicópata que interrumpió la escena romántica? (cuando me entere arde Troya ¬¬)

¿ un auto "extraño" manejado por una ardilla habrá atropellado a ann cuando iba a su casa? Muajajajajaj risa malvada de yuu jejejeje ardilla ¬¬

¿ oishi habrá sido quemado cuando eehhh... iba a comprar ettoo... caramelos ? Esto es para eri jeje

¿ dejara el señor x de molestar en mis fics ¿? Eso espero u-u

señor x: jeje eso es lo que tu crees muajajaja...

yuu: porke tenía que mencionarlo --U ... oye acaso no tienes nada mejor para hacer que..

señor x: no – interrumpió antes de que terminara-

yuu ò.ó POR LO MENOS DEJAME TERMINAR!!!!! DOBE...¬¬.

señor x: por cierto quien habra quemado a oishi . ne eri-kun ?¬¬.. sinceramente no me gustaría estar en su lugar u-u

yuu: jejeje y sakuno también esta junto a el muerta y enterrada !!!

Señor x: o vamos pobre chica es linda n.n...

Yuu: mujeriego ¬¬ es muy fea y ... ehhh ...sucia!

Señor x: vamos no estés celosa sabes que yo te quiero mucho mas que ella n.n

Yuu: enserio?? -Ojitos brillantes-

Señor x: no. Pero quería ver si te lo creías jejejeje

Yuu: BAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA!!!!- súper puñetazo- señor x vuela

Gracias a los que leyeron mi fic n.n

Nos vemos

Matta ne n.n


End file.
